


Одинокая звезда

by HaruIchigo



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Religious Guilt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: С началом зимы Кобб всё чаще начал думать о нём, и для него это был верный знак, что Мандо вернётся.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: My Favorite Fics





	Одинокая звезда

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте цитируется французская сказка "Король-ворон".

Зима наступила внезапно, в один вечер. Утром Кобб не смог набрать воды для кафа, и обнаружил, что за ночь фильтр в бочке замёрз, а влагоуловители покрылись инеем.  
Иней потихоньку таял, оставляя испарину на железной решетке. Глядя на нее, Кобб вдруг вспомнил Мандо: как его бескар светился на солнце.   
И понял, что скучает.  
Как можно скучать по человеку (или нечеловеку, под шлемом не разобрать), с которым встречался единственный раз? Но с началом зимы Кобб всё чаще начал думать о нём, и для него это был верный знак, что Мандо вернётся.   
Поэтому, увидев около кантины знакомый спидер, он не удивился.

— ...деваронец, — услышал Кобб, входя, и улыбнулся. Это точно был его Мандо, — тот же голос, те же доспехи... как же хорошо он их носил, стервец! Они сидели на нём как вторая кожа, Кобб готов был поспорить, что ему нигде ничего не трет и не жмет, что каждый ремешок подогнан идеально по телу.  
Он цокнул языком, нарочито оглядывая Мандо.

— Как всегда хорош! И руки-ноги целы. Уиквэй, бутылку спочки, за встречу. И одну рюмку.

Мандо встал, и первый протянул ему руку. Голосовой модуль шлема приглушил его усмешку.

— Маршал.

Кобб снова пожалел, что Мандо не открывает ни кусочка кожи, - всё равно что жать руку дроиду. Но даже через перчатку он почувствовал тепло.

— Я бы взял второй стакан, но ты же не будешь пить. — Кобб устроил синюю бутылку посередине и налил себе. — Что тебя опять сюда занесло? Снова втянешь меня в какое-нибудь безумие?

— Нет. Это работа, я ищу сбежавшего преступника. Его нужно доставить живым.

Кобб не донёс рюмку до рта. В его голове замерцал страницами список разыскиваемых преступников. Охотники за головами окончательно подчистили эти места, так кто же остался…

— Не знал, что ты этим занимаешься, хотя… ты же мандалорец, логично. А как же твоя миссия?

— Чтобы следовать Пути, нужно на что-то жить.

— И кормить ребёнка. Понимаю, папаша… кстати, где он? Неужели оставил в Мос Эйсли?

— Нет, я… из-за этого я и прилетел. Ты знаешь, где может скрываться тот, кто мне нужен. И ребёнка в пустыню я тащить не хочу. Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

Он говорил как обычно сдержанно, но Кобб отчётливо слышал напряжение и усталость. Крайт знает чем занимался Мандо все это время, но точно не отдыхал и не высыпался. 

— О чём разговор. Правда, я не умею возиться с детьми… может я больше пригожусь тебе в поисках? Поедем вместе, и…

— Слишком опасно. 

— Слишком опасно для двоих, но не для одного?

— Без доспехов нас не двое, а полтора.

— Но все еще два бластера. Ладно, я не буду тебя упрашивать. — Кобб поднял руки, принимая поражение. — Услышал, ты ищешь деваронца? Один проезжал тут пару дней назад. На его месте я двигался бы дальше на юг. Если он достаточно умный, найдешь его на какой-нибудь ферме. Если нет, наткнешься на красивый заледенелый труп.

— Зима пришла раньше… — судя по голосу, Мандо этого не учел.

— Если б ты прилетел ночью, ты бы заметил. — Кобб ухмыльнулся. Ему приятно было, как местному, что Мандо в кои-то веки соображает о Татуине меньше него. — Да, зима пришла, и скоро ударят последние пыльные бури.

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Колени ноют.

Звучало как шутка, но боль была вполне настоящая. Давным-давно хозяин перебил ему колени после попытки побега. Но об этом Кобб рассказывать не стал. Он не знал, как гордые мандалорцы относятся к рабам, хоть и бывшим, не хотел знать.

Мандо раздражённо вздохнул.

— Значит нужно успеть до пыльных бурь. 

Он не бросал слов на ветер. Вышел из кантины, всучил Коббу детёныша, запрыгнул на спидер и был таков.

— Задержишься до ночи, правь на Одинокую звезду! — едва успел крикнуть Кобб ему вслед. — Юг там!

Он не был уверен, может ли Мандо отыскать Одинокую звезду в татуинском ночном небе. С другой стороны… чего этот мужик не мог?

***

Дома оставлять детёныша нельзя было, поэтому Кобб взял его с собой в участок. Жители Мос Пелго решили, что раз теперь у них есть маршал, то невредно будет завести и тюрьму. Тюрьма представляла собой бывшую коптильню: печи новоиспеченный маршал разобрал на металлолом, угол отгородил решеткой, а напротив двери поставил два стола, для себя и Иссы-Ор. Исса на это только закатила глаза: она предпочитала надолго уезжать в пустыню патрулировать округу, а не сидеть в “Коптилке” (так местные прозвали участок). Но Коббу их маленький офис нравился. Эти столы, полупустой шкаф с датападами (бывший стеллаж для инструментов) делали его работу более официальной. Настоящей.

"Постояльцев" в камере, к счастью, бывало не много: разве что шахтеры, бузившие в кантине с перепоя. Один такой забрак как раз страдал от похмелья на узкой койке.

— Выпусти, Маршал… — прохрипел он, завидев Кобба. — Я уже всё… я сожалею! Перед Уиквэем извинюсь.

— И я сожалею, но закон есть закон. Сутки, Йоро, меньше дать не могу.

Кобб посадил детёныша на стол и задумался. Он понятия не имел о том, как обращаться с детьми. Может этому зелёному существу тоже нужен был дрессировщик, как личинке хатта, которую они с Иссой нашли однажды?  
Мандо ничего не рассказал о нем, кроме того что малёк всеядный и шустрый. Был ли это его ребёнок? Или сирота-подкидыш?

— Кто же твоя мама, а? — Пробормотал он, глядя в любопытные глаза детёныша. Детёныш так же внимательно изучал его в ответ, приоткрыв рот. — Не похоже чтоб у твоего папаши было много женщин. Он вообще ни на кого не смотрит. Но Иссе он бы понравился, это её тип.

Он чуть не сказал: "и мой", но в молодости его типом был любой, кто удосуживался узнать его имя и купить выпить. С тех пор много воды утекло, и в гробу он видал этих лихих контрабандистов и суровых охотников за головами. А вот Мандо…

— Маршал… — простонал Йоро. — Дай хоть воды…

— Конечно, приятель. — Кобб отошёл к баку всего на пару минут, но этого хватило, чтобы детёныш исчез.

— Чтоб тебя… не видел, куда он пошел?

Шахтёр в два глотка осушил кружку и утёрся.

— Выпустишь, — скажу.

Кобб укоризненно покачал головой.

— Порядочность, Йоро. Вот чего тебе не хватает. И вот почему ты и дальше будешь тут сидеть.

Он быстро обыскал весь офис и выглянул за дверь. Малыш, путаясь в своём балахончике, ковылял по дороге в ту сторону, куда уехал Мандо.

— Э, нет-нет! Ты тоже будешь сидеть сколько надо, — Кобб в два прыжка, соскочил с крыльца и поймал детёныша. Тот не сопротивлялся особенно, только пискнул что-то. Уши у него обвисли, сморщенное старческое личико приняло совсем скорбное выражение.  
Наверное Мандо был неплохим отцом, раз ребёнок так по нему скучал. 

— Он скоро вернётся. А пока, не подставляй меня, парень. — Кобб неуклюже усадил малыша на сгиб локтя. — Давай я тебя покормлю. Или, не знаю… расскажу сказку?  
Малыш снова пискнул что-то. Мандо предупреждал, что от еды он никогда не отказывается.

Кобб в конце концов разделил с ним свой грибной паштет и солонину из крайтового мяса, на которую сам уже смотреть не мог. Малыш радостно всосал всё, что ему предложили, но постоянно смотрел на дверь. 

— У меня сердце разрывается на тебя глядеть. — Кобб сел спиной ко входу, чего не делал уже очень давно, и устроил зелёный комок на коленях. — Давай лучше ты посидишь тихо, а я попробую рассказать сказку. Ну, как там говорила моя матушка… давным-давно жил был один мужик, который очень увлекался гонками на карах и задолжал хаттам крупную сумму.

— Не похоже что-то на сказку, — прокомментировал Йоро.

— О, это пока. Тот мужик задолжал хаттам крупную сумму и пустился в бега. Тогда хатт нанял мандалорца, такого же как твой папаша, малыш. И мандалорец, пустился по следу.

Он старался рассказывать медленно, так же как мать когда-то. В её сказке не было, конечно, никаких "мужиков" и хаттов, но ничего волшебного для завязки Кобб вспомнить не мог.

— Конечно мандо выследил того мужика, и прижал его как следует. Мужик дрожал и просил пощады. Обещал ему всё, что тот захочет, только бы отпустил.  
Но Мандо сказал: "мне не надо денег, отдай мне в жёны твою дочь". И мужик тут же согласился, потому что он был редкая мразь.

— Мандалорцы что, правда так делают?

— Когда наш вернётся, я у него спрошу.— Кобб зевнул. Малыш слушал, прижавшись пушистой головёнкой к его плечу. — В общем, мандо забрал свою новую жену и привёл её в клан или как там у них это называется. Всё было неплохо, но в личной жизни всякие странности. Например, они всегда занимались любовью только в темноте, потому что он не мог при свете снимать шлем перед тем, кто не мандалорец. В постели он клал между ними винтовку. Жене запрещено было его видеть. Вообще. И трогать его особо нельзя было, она же не мандалорка.  
И всё-таки ей, как любому нормальному человеку было интересно. Поэтому ночью, когда он заснул, она посветила на него фонариком… и джекпот! Оказалось, что он красавец! Но в этот самый момент он проснулся…

Кобб закрыл глаза. Это была длинная история про изгнание мандалорца, про девушку, следовавшую за ним через поля синей поющей травы, про тайную гипертрассу, идущую на запад от луны и на восток от солнца. Про королеву хаттов, которой мандо пришлось служить… а в конце другие мандо слетелись на его зов со всех концов галактики, и...

Два солнца лениво соскользнули на горизонт, из дверей повеяло холодом, но он даже не заметил, задремав на полуслове. И тень, незаметно ступившую на порог, не заметил тоже.

Йоро открыл было рот, чтобы предупредить, но тень покачала головой, и он тут же раздумал.

***

Наверное деваронец действительно залёг в какой-нибудь пещере в обнимку с обогревателем.  
Два солнца всё так же накаляли пустыню, но копнув песок, Дин почувствовал сырой холод непрогревшейся земли. Зима на Татуине была коварна, она, казалось, приходила из глубины планеты и промораживала насквозь всё, что солнца не успели сжечь днём.   
Если б только деваронец поставил палатку… но на такую удачу глупо было рассчитывать.

Естественно, никакой палатки на горизонте не было. И на фермах вокруг Мос Пелго никто беглеца не видел. Нужно было ехать дальше; Кобб присмотрит за ребёнком, никаких препятствий нет. Но Дин решил вернуться: поесть как следует, поспать как следует. Он знал по себе, что пустыня высасывает силы. 

На горизонте висела мутная дымка, — верный признак песчаной бури, — но она была далеко. Сутки или двое она будет бушевать на западе, а куда двинется потом… даже Кобб с его пророческими коленями не мог этого знать. 

Дин повернул обратно нехотя. Да, восстановить силы. Да, проверить, в порядке ли ребёнок и набрать воды на более дальний путь. Но была ещё причина, — ему хотелось поговорить с человеком, которому ничего не было от него нужно. Может, рассказать ему об их с малышом путешествии, чтобы посмотреть, как Кобб удивлённо поднимает брови и сверкает глазами. Казалось, что это было бы… неплохо.

Дин не мастер был заводить друзей, сближаться не хотел и не умел. Даже с теми, с кем было на первый взгляд легко, после начинались сложности. Как с Пазом Визлой, который, в детстве, на любую глупость готов был пойти вместе с ним, но повзрослев, затаил обиду. Дин не мог его винить, слишком мало у них осталось общего. Однажды Паз прижал его к стене и попытался якобы снять шлем. В шутку, как в старые времена. Дина передёрнуло тогда, и на силе отвращения он легко отшвырнул тяжёлого, высокого Паза. Они не были больше подростками, которые борются и подначивают друг друга прежде чем перейти к более приятной части. Все изменилось.  
Но Паз не хотел меняться. Значит им было не по пути.

Ему и с Коббом было не по пути. Они вообще были вне путей и это было что-то новое. Дин чувствовал, что хорошо оно не закончится.  
Но всё равно повернул назад.

Он вернулся в Мос Пелго, когда два солнца клонились к закату. Никто не даже не взглянул на него, будто он стал своим. И на секунду он почувствовал себя как в убежище.  
Женщина, спешно вязавшая на крыльце шарф, показала ему дорогу к "коптилке маршала", и первое, что он увидел, переступив порог, — спину Кобба, ссутулившегося на стуле, а за ним — замершего за решеткой забрака. Забрак поднялся, явно собираясь подать знак, но Дин покачал головой и неслышно обошёл Кобба. Тот спал, тихо дыша, и малыш у него на коленях посапывал тоже, пуская слюну на красную рубаху.  
Дин протянул руку чтобы забрать его никого не тревожа, но дуло бластера упёрлось в его шею.

— Не советую. — У Кобба был холодный, ясный взгляд, словно он и не спал вовсе. Но холод тут же сменился узнаванием. — Крайт, Мандо! Ты меня напугал.

— Но не застал врасплох. Спасибо. — Дина странно тронуло это. Кобб действительно защищал малыша. И, по тому как бережно передал его, понятно было, что ему не всё равно. 

— Отчитываюсь: малого накормил, сказку ему рассказал. Ты его хоть купаешь? На это у меня воды хватит. На тебя, кстати, тоже: татуинское гостеприимство.

— Ты приглашаешь нас к себе?

Кобб улыбнулся, потягиваясь, хрустя суставами.

— Не с Йоро же вас запирать! Пошли, тебе надо поужинать как следует. Ты на одних рационах, угадал?

— Эй, маршал, а я? — забеспокоился шахтёр. 

— Сколько можно ныть, а? Исса-Ор вернётся и тебя покормит. 

— Ты точно с ней свяжешься, маршал? Не как в прошлый раз?

— Да, да! За прошлый раз я уже извинился.

— Я хочу омлет.

— На ужин? Меня твои фантазии пугают, Йоро. Ладно, скажу ей про омлет. До скорого!

Дин улыбался, слушая их. Кобб, видно, так привык заботиться обо всех, что малыш ничего не изменил в его распорядке. 

— Ты рассказывал ребёнку историю. Какую? — спросил Дин, когда они шли в сумерках домой. 

— Сказку, а не историю. Про мандалорца. — Кобб как будто немного смутился, осознав ошибку. Дин нахмурился, раздражённый.

— Только я могу рассказывать ему о мандалорцах, потому что я знаю правду. Ты — нет.

Кобб не понимал и не мог понять, как это серьёзно, но Дин всё равно почувствовал укол обиды. Как предательство.

— Я и не претендую! Это была просто сказка, Мандо, не кипятись. С хорошим концом, про любовь, про то как все мандалорцы снова собрались вместе и жили долго и счастливо.

"Это невозможно", — хотел сказать Дин, но промолчал из гордости. Для мандалорцев не было никакого "долго и счастливо", но Кобб был законченным оптимистом. И это Дину нравилось в нём.

— Всё равно. Больше не нужно.

— Я тебя понял, в следующий раз только сказки про вомп-мышек и лота-зайчиков. — Кобб подошёл к одному из белых домишек, круглившемуся на фоне звёздного неба, и толкнул дверь. Он так доверял своим, что даже не запирался, и это Дину тоже странно нравилось. 

Впрочем, в доме и брать было нечего, хотя даже из отсутствия вещей хозяин умудрился создать уют. Циновки, очаг с живым огнём, глиняный стол, который явно лепили вместе с домом, и стулья из кантины. В нише за занавеской, возвышение, накрытое пёстрым вязаным пледом, — кровать. На других нишах такие же занавески, — шкафы.  
Кобб сразу же присел на корточки перед очагом и развёл огонь. В комнату потянуло сладковатым запахом травы, как от тускенского костра, и Дин почувствовал вдруг, насколько устал.   
Пока Кобб рылся в шкафах и звякал тарелками, он сидел, глядя в огонь, и впервые за много дней позволил себе ни о чём не думать, пока перед ним не оказалась миска с тушёным мясом и бокал чего-то коричневого с соломинкой.

— Я уйду в мастерскую, покормлю малыша. А ты позови когда закончишь. — Кобб, наверное, тоже не против был бы вытянуться у огня, но даже виду не подал. Просто подхватил ребёнка и скрылся за занавеской в дальней комнате. Снимая шлем, Дин слышал, как он болтает о крестокрыле, летящем в ангар, и как ребёнок повизгивает от счастья.  
Непривычно было чувствовать жар огня на лице, не хотелось расставаться с этим ощущением, но Дин ел быстро, чтобы не заставлять Кобба ждать. Потом можно будет уйти в эту его мастерскую, стащить ботинки и доспехи… может быть поспать без шлема…  
Он поднялся со вздохом, сунул пустую тарелку и кружку в посудомойку, и, надев шлем, отодвинул полог мастерской. 

Посреди хаоса деталей для спидера и железок непонятного назначения, на верстаке стояли грязно-белые доспехи, вернее, от доспехов остались только кираса и шлем. Малыш как раз сосредоточенно пытался отгрызть от него гребень.

— Это броня штурмовика-клона. Откуда она у тебя? — Дин поднял шлем, заглянул внутрь. Всю электронную начинку вырвали с мясом, носить это было невозможно.

— А откуда здесь всё берётся? Но конкретно эту я выменял у твоей знакомой Пели. Я еще не видел человека, который торгуется как джава, моё ей уважение.

— Можешь сразу выбросить. Это ни на что не годится.

— Мы, на Татуине, ничего не выбрасываем. — Кобб погладил кирасу. — Раз ты забрал у меня доспехи мандо, я решил сделать себе броню, на которую никто претендовать не будет. Там зачистить, тут покрасить… да, со шлемом придётся повозиться, а руки и ноги надо просто подогнать, остались от одного гаморреанца. Если ты мне поможешь, у нас снова будет два бойца, а не полтора.

Дин вздохнул. Тратить день или больше на то чтобы у маршала была возможность таскаться за ним… 

— Спасибо, я справлюсь один.

— Вдвоем мы быстрее разведаем местность. Не упрямься, Мандо, мы вроде бы неплохая команда. Но если хочешь один отбивать задницу, катаясь по бескрайней пустыне, я не буду мешать.

...но по чьей вине этот маршал теперь защищает город в одной рубашке?

— Хорошо. Я займусь электрикой, ты - железом.

Кобб просиял и хлопнул его по плечу. 

— Вот это другое дело! 

Дин не стал говорить ему, что сдался потому что хотел сдаться. Он вернулся к огню, прихватив с собой малыша; Кобб устроился напротив со стаканом виски. Они долго молчали, и Дин знал, что маршал ждет рассказа. Поэтому откашлялся и начал говорить. 

Кобб слушал именно так, как он представлял: иногда серьёзно и внимательно, иногда приподнимая изогнутую бровь. Блестя глазами, посмеиваясь. Не веря, и одновременно доверяя полностью. Может он не всё понимал, но всё чувствовал, чувствовал правильно...

— Ох, Мандо. С тобой не соскучишься, — вынес он вердикт. — Что, на боковую? Фрешер там, чувствуй себя как дома...

— Дин.

— А? 

— Меня зовут Дин. Не Мандо.

***

Кобб искренне собирался уступить Мандо… то есть Дину кровать, но тот отказался, и ушёл спать в мастерскую, под верстак.   
К этому моменту Кобб уже окончательно перестал на что-либо надеяться. Они славно поболтали, но не больше. Не то чтобы он планировал… просто было бы неплохо… но нет так нет.  
С другой стороны, — размышлял он, пока варил утром каф и слушал, как плещется вода во фрэшере, как Дин о чем-то строго выговаривает малышу. — С другой стороны он назвал своё имя. Вдруг для мандалорцев это что-то значит и можно попытаться?  
Он прислушался и понял, что впервые слышит голос Дина не искажённый шлемом. Разница была невелика, но Кобб почувствовал, что уши краснеют. 

— Я в мастерскую! — крикнул он. — Выходить не буду, завтракай спокойно. 

Но "спокойно" относилось скорее к нему самому. Он всё не мог никак успокоиться, перекладывал и перекладывал инструменты, думая, что вот сейчас за тонкой занавеской настоящий, ничем не защищённый Дин пьёт каф… казалось бы, чего нервничать? Там, под доспехами, самый обычный мужик. Сильный, легко мог бы его поднять, хоть и ниже ростом. Широкоплечий, весь в шрамах. Пальцы быстрые, ловкие, привыкли к бластеру и корабельным системам, но прикоснувшись к кому-то деревенеют. А лицо… крайт его знает. Кобб редко западал на лица.

Когда Дин пришёл наконец, без доспехов, но в комбинезоне и в шлеме, ни миллиметра голой кожи, Кобб всё равно чувствовал себя виноватым, словно подсматривал.  
Неловкость, впрочем, быстро выветрилась, сменившись обсуждениями и подначками.  
Долгим "пффффф" при взгляде на объём работ. Звоном молотка.

"И чем я это буду нажимать? Носом? Надо выводить контроллер".

"Тебе не нужен такой скос".

"Подожди, я гляну в голонете как было в оригинале".

"Просто придержи вот здесь".

Как он скучал по этому...

К вечеру Кобб окончательно понял, что не хочет никуда отпускать его. Ни в пустыню, ни в космос. Хотя бы на эту ночь. Мандо, к счастью, никуда и не торопился. 

— Это не идеально, — сказал он в конце концов, отложив плазменный резак. — Но завтра можем ехать вместе. Доработаешь его сам.

— Точно… — невпопад отозвался Кобб. — Знаешь, у меня плечи уставали всё это носить. А у тебя?

— Нет. У тебя уставали плечи потому что доспех не подогнан. Мой — продолжение меня. 

На это Коббу нечего было ответить. Следующим шагом было помочь немного размять плечи, но Дин отрезал все пути нападения.

— Как насчёт выпить? Коктейль за успешную работу, м?

— Хорошо. У меня есть рационы, с меня ужин. — Дин вытер руки чистой тряпицей и ушёл на кухню.

Снова тот же ритуал: Дин у камина, Кобб и малыш в мастерской. Вроде бы близко, только руку протяни, но при этом бесконечно далеко.  
Зато когда Кобб вернулся, его ждала большая кружка чего-то коричневого и сладко пахнущего.

— Коктейль. Ты хотел, но я сделал сам. — Наверное Дин так извинялся за неудобство.— Раббат, патока, виски.

— То есть всё, что нашёл. — Кобб почувствовал странное тепло в груди. Мандо хозяйничал для него. Подумать только. — Ну, тогда твоё здоровье.

Они чокнулись, Дин осторожно просунул соломинку под шлем. Выглядело это забавно, но Кобб сделал вид что смеётся над малышом, вымазавшем мордочку в патоке.

После первой кружки всё было решено. Кобб не простил бы себя если б не попробовал.

— Я почему спросил про плечи… знаю пару трюков, а у тебя, наверное, есть пара узлов, которые нужно расслабить. Просто сиди как сидишь, а я…

Дин молчал. Кобб уже готов был дать задний ход, когда тот вздохнул наконец.

— Хорошо. 

Будто принял какое-то решение. Кобб мысленно это решение одобрил. 

Плечи у Мандо были как железо, и напряжение никуда не девалось, словно совсем превратился в статую. Кобб его понимал. Он и сам нервничал как в первый раз.   
Большим пальцем он скользнул под шарф, замер, почувствовав горячую, уязвимую кожу. Дин тоже на секунду перестал дышать.

— Это обязательно?

— В смысле… — Кобб не смог вернуть прежний лёгкий тон. — Как я могу тебя обязывать, я… 

— Я имел в виду то, что ты делаешь сейчас. Не то, что ты собрался делать потом.

Кобб выдавил смешок и, набравшись наглости, запустил под шарф второй палец, разминая напряжённые мышцы.

— Ну, для того что я собрался делать потом, мне надо бы тебя раздеть. Ты такое выдержишь?

— Это не обязательно, если делать всё быстро. — Дин немного расслабился. Наконец-то все карты на столе.

— А зачем делать быстро? У нас вся ночь впереди. 

— У меня давно никого не было. Медленно не получится.

Теперь уж Кобб рассмеялся искренне. Ох уж этот Мандо, любитель обговаривать всё на берегу!

— Горячий ты парень. У меня тоже давно никого не было, но я сейчас в настроении для долгих прелюдий, так что я помогу тебе не перейти на сверхсветовую.

— Ты собрался меня контролировать? — Столько иронии в этом голосе. Но вместе с этим что-то, от чего у Кобба по спине забегали мурашки. Опасность.

— Это как ты захочешь. Пока ты в шлеме, мне будет трудновато, конечно…

Дин снова замолчал. Кобб его не торопил, просто разминал шею и плечи, запоминая ощущение.

— Я сниму шлем, — наконец произнёс Дин. Тихо, едва слышно, но решительно. —Всё. Достаточно. Надо уложить ребёнка.

Кобб тут же убрал руки. Он не чувствовал ни возбуждения, ни радости, — только почему-то волновался за Дина. Будто сам подтолкнул его к чему-то непоправимому.

Малыш клевал носом, когтистая ручонка так и прилипла к патоке. Дин вытер его и унёс в мастерскую.

"Это будет здорово", — убеждал себя Кобб, разогревая над огнём замёрзшую жестянку со смазкой и думая, что, наверное, зря тратит время, они же ничего не обсуждали… — "Пообниматься, подрочить друг другу. Ничего особенного, не первый раз. Но тебе это нужно, Мандо… Дину это нужно. Вы оба взрослые люди, что может пойти не так".  
И всё-таки никогда Дин не казался ему таким уязвимым, как теперь. 

— Потуши огонь, — бросил Дин возвращаясь и на ходу стягивая перчатки. Движения у него были резкие и нервные. — Никакого света.

Кобб послушался. Огонь умер, и в полной темноте слышно было, как падают на пол ботинки, как шуршит комбинезон и металл звякает о глину.

Вдруг, на фоне маленького окошка, вмещающего одну лишь Одинокую звезду, Кобб увидел гордый профиль незнакомого человека: орлиный нос, крепко сжатые губы, взъерошенные волосы. Мгновение, и он исчез в темноте, а Кобб последовал за ним как зачарованный, и попал в ловушку.   
Дин действительно мог без труда поднять его и аккуратно опустить.   
И пальцы у него были лёгкие, ловкие, когда дело касалось пуговиц и застёжек, но дальше он как-то замешкался и Коббу буквально пришлось взять всё в свои руки.   
Он не знал, целуются мандалорцы или нет, а спрашивать было как-то странно. Дин просто прижался лбом к его лбу и трахал скользкий от смазки кулак, ему было не до нежностей. Руками он держался за полочку-выступ в стене, и Кобб слышал только хлюпанье, загнанное дыхание и хруст штукатурки.  
Ох, Мандо-Мандо.

— Подожди… знаю, что ты дорвался, но можно лучше. — Кобб отпустил его, побаиваясь, что Дин сейчас прекратит терзать стену и придушит его.

— Мне не нужно лучше. — Голос казался незнакомым, и в то же время Дин словно наконец-то появился тут, во плоти. — Просто дай мне закончить.

— Да брось, а что насчёт контроля? — Кобб усмехнулся. — Во-первых, ты можешь трахнуть меня, а не мой кулак, если тебе такое нравится. Вторая альтернатива: если полежишь спокойно, я тебе отсосу. Я конечно не твилечка из борделя, но никто пока не жаловался.

— Я не говорил что отдам тебе контроль. — Дин немного смягчился, но всё ещё не мог расслабиться. Кобб его понимал: в чужом доме, голый, без шлема… наверное уже сто раз пожалел о том, что согласился.

— Хорошо, как скажешь. Тогда что насчёт "двух солнц"? Или гордые мандалорцы не берут в рот?

— Я не против. 

Сам Кобб не очень-то любил "два солнца": неудобно, отвлекает, нужно время чтобы синхронизироваться с партнёром… но Дин расслабится если точно будет знать, что его лица не видно. Так что стоит того. 

Устраиваясь сверху он урвал пару минут чтобы покрыть поцелуями и укусами плоский, мускулистый живот, нащупать языком меховую дорожку от пупка. Мандо был не гладкий во всех местах мальчик-раб, да и Кобб тоже, но кажется обоих это устраивало, потому что Дин просто зафиксировал его ягодицы железной хваткой… а дальше Кобб вспомнил, что ему самому нужен контроль. Мандо, видимо, всё делал добросовестно и с полной самоотдачей. Он не пытался растянуть удовольствие, просто делал то, что нужно. Коббу оставалось расслабиться и следовать за его ритмом.

— Эй… легче… ты что… вакуумный коллектор…? — попытался пошутить он переводя дыхание и медленно обводя пальцами головку. За это Дин просто опустил его ниже и расслабил горло. Он явно не настроен был шутить, и Кобб едва вытерпел пока он не перестал наконец выделываться и не отпустил… только тогда кончил, не думая, куда попадёт. Он даже не успел снова наклониться, как Мандо, издав странный, болезненный стон, кончил сам. Его бёдра вздрагивали даже после того как член обмяк.   
Кобб осторожно слез с него и утёрся краем подвернувшейся рубашки, затем вложил её в расслабленную ладонь.

— Вау. Не буду спрашивать, где ты научился, но это было… вау. 

— Я просто считал, что всё нужно делать правильно. 

"Правильно", ну да. Возвращать любезности, например.   
С другой стороны, чего он хотел? Романтики что ли? Они оба слишком взрослые и циничные для этого.   
И всё-таки Кобб потянулся к нему в темноте, и, после секундного замешательства, поцеловал. Целомудренно так, словно это не они только что отсасывали друг другу.  
Немного промахнувшись, он задел кончик носа, щетину над верхней губой, но всё же попал куда надо, прижавшись к приоткрытому рту.   
Дин замер. Но вдруг его точно переключили. Он весь был теперь как текучая вода, гладил спину Кобба, его щёки, ерошил волосы, и целовал, целовал, мягко, осторожно, как влюблённый.  
Кобб, не ожидавший этого, поплыл. Да, всё вышло по-дурацки: прелюдия после секса, но какое это имело значение? Он даже шептал какие-то дурацкие нежности, даже один раз пропустил "о, детку", и в конце концов просто уткнулся губами в солёную шею, переводя дух.  
Пальцы Дина выпутались из его волос, скользнули вниз и остановились под позвонком.

Звезда.

Стоило Коббу забыть о ней, как всегда что-то напоминало.

— Это клеймо? — Дин огладил шрам, нежно и спокойно. 

— Это проблема? — Кобб готов был в любую минуту встать и уйти. Но Дин не убирал руку.

— Нет. Но ты защищаешь место, где был рабом. Почему?

— А кто сказал, что я чувствовал себя здесь рабом? Я работал в богатом поместье, перегонял хозяйские стада, отстреливался от тускенов. На обратном пути заезжал в Мос Пелго пропустить стаканчик, и никого в эти минуты не было счастливее и свободнее меня. Нет, в этом городе рабом я никогда не был. Я был собой... и потом… раз я получил свободу, почему остальные её не заслужили?

Он не стал рассказывать о том, что происходило в подвале того поместья. И как оно сгорело однажды дотла, а хозяева не смогли выбраться потому что кто-то заблокировал все двери. Это уже не важно. Теперь он свободен и лежит с мужчиной, который понимает его как никто, даже без подробной биографии.

— А ты, Дин? Ты свободный человек?

— Я иду по Пути.

— Это разве ответ? — Кобб упёрся подбородком ему в грудь. — Ты выглядишь как загнанная банта, вечно в поисках чего-то. Это что, свобода?

Дин заёрзал под ним, пытаясь встать.

— Пора спать, а не философствовать.

У него был настолько усталый голос, что Кобб просто не мог его отпустить.

— Ну тихо, тихо. Давай так: ты останешься здесь и поспишь как следует, без шлема и своих железок. Занавеску я опущу, а сам лягу на полу, у огня. Здесь безопасно, отдыхай.

Дин выдохнул и благодарно сжал его плечо. 

— Спасибо.

Кобб не удержался и поцеловал его снова, поглаживая колючие щёки, и Дин снова обнял его, как будто не собирался отпускать, ласкал как высшую драгоценность… но когда Кобб оказался на полу у остывающего очага, между ними снова выросла непреодолимая стена. Дальше, — стоп.  
Ну, видно таков путь.

***  
И всё равно Кобб проснулся в отличном настроении, посвежевший, будто сбросил лет десять. Не пожалел воды чтоб умыться, подравнял бородку и усы, нашёл новый шарф.   
Сегодня утром они с Мандо отправятся на охоту, а к вечеру вернутся с деваронцем или без него. Усядутся с чувством выполненного долга у очага, и может Кобб расскажет малому какую-нибудь сказку, прошедшую мандалорскую цензуру.   
А ночью Мандо сбросит свою броню и снова станет его Дином…  
Но сначала каф и завтрак. Потом предупредить Иссу-Ор чтоб посидела с малышом.

Дин ещё не вставал, из-за края занавески видна была его расслабленная рука на подушке. Крепкая, мускулистая, с обломанными ногтями.  
Кобб бесшумно подошёл ближе. Разве это преступление, — увидеть мужчину, в которого… с которым столько было? Просто на секунду. Полюбоваться как он спит.  
Он не дыша отодвинул ткань.   
Джекпот.  
Волевое, старинное какое-то лицо: широкие скулы, широкая челюсть, нос с горбинкой. Губы неожиданно полные, мягкие. Припухшие немного, как приятно было их целовать… каштановые волосы вьются надо лбом как зря, а глаза…  
...большие, тёмные, живые. И в них каждая эмоция отражается мгновенно. Удивление, страх, злость…  
Лучше ему и правда носить шлем.   
Кобб отпрянул, но было уже поздно. 

Как Дин успел так быстро одеться и даже шлем вернуть на место? Вырвался как дикий зверь из клетки, на ходу застёгивая комбинезон, сорвал занавеску и швырнул её в Кобба. Не сбавляя хода ворвался в мастерскую и загремел бронёй.   
Кобб подошёл ближе, зная, как тяжело надевать это всё в одиночку.

— Помочь? — безо всякой надежды спросил он.

— Нет.

— Ну а… завтрак?

Мандо снова пронёсся мимо, оттолкнув его плечом. На руках он держал сонного малыша.

— Стой, ты что, собрался ехать с мальцом?! — Кобб перегородил ему дорогу уже в дверях, и спиной почувствовал порыв колючего ветра. 

— Да. Здесь он не останется. Тебе нельзя доверять.

Кобб почувствовал, что начинает злиться. Мандо имел право психовать из-за своей религии как хочет, его дело. Имел право его винить. Но втравливать ребёнка?!

— Я что, сдал тебя кому-то, друг? Или, может, я на тебя напал? 

Мандо остановился.

— Я тебе доверился. Полностью. Тебе нельзя было делать одну единственную вещь, и какого-то крайта ты сделал именно её. 

Кобб закатил глаза.

— Я просто… полюбовался на мужика с которым мне вчера было хорошо. Безо всякой задней мысли, потому что так делают нормальные люди. Им… иногда нравится смотреть на того, с кем они трахались! Им… может хочется повторить утром. 

— Достаточно. — Мандо протиснулся мимо него к мотоспидеру, который вчера подогнал, и сунул малыша в седельную сумку. — Радуйся, что живой. Другого я бы убил.

Малыш что-то пискнул на прощание, и они умчались к угасающей Одинокой звезде. Туда, где горизонт опасно мутнел над пустыней.

***

В полдень, остановившись на привал, Дин понял свою ошибку. День был в самом разгаре, два солнца пылали над головой, но светлее не становилось. Небо затянуло едва различимой бурой дымкой.  
Буря надвигалась быстрее, чем он рассчитывал. Крайтов маршал задержал его на целый день, и вот что вышло.  
Он злился на себя и на Кобба. На себя особенно, — за то, что поддался, за то, что поверил. Кобб ещё ночью был надеждой на что-то. А наутро оказался разочарованием.  
Несколько раз Дин снимал шлем и снова надевал. Без шлема песок сёк лицо, и солнца грозили спалить непривыкшую кожу. В шлеме всё время что-то мешало: не так садился, натирал. Раньше такого никогда не было. Но раньше он носил шлем по праву.  
Что делать с ним теперь он не знал.

Нужно было поворачивать и на полной скорости гнать в Мос Эйсли, пока не накрыла буря, но это значило окончательно признать поражение. На поражение Дин не имел права. Ему нужны были деньги. Поэтому он гнал навстречу тёмному горизонту, искал любой неестественно лежащий камень, любую зацепку.

На пути ему попался тускенский караван. Они уже несколько суток не видели ничего кроме стены песка.   
Но Дин ехал вперёд, закутав малыша по самый нос. У него было ещё время, ещё немного времени. Они с ребёнком получат оплату и не будут больше зависеть ни от кого. А потом… потом будет потом.

Буря ударила как гигантский кулак. За какие-то полчаса наступили сумерки, видимость упала до нуля. Дин повернул обратно, доверяясь компасу в шлеме, но компас засбоил и начал метаться. Больше не было ни "вперёд" ни "обратно". Спидер сносило.   
Дину казалось, что он летит на месте, пока из тьмы не выплыла вдруг скала и не высекла искру из рамы. Он сунул малыша под плащ и соскочил со спидера, прилип к скале, обшаривая каждый сантиметр, молясь, чтобы в ней была пещера.   
Пещеры не было, но в одном месте скала достаточно приподнималась, чтобы можно было закатиться под неё и сесть. Выступ разбивал бурю как волнорез, и в наступившем спокойствии Дин смог отдышаться наконец.  
И понять, что он не один. 

***

Деваронец был очень плох. Его нога, перевязанная тряпицей, опухла и распирала сапог, взгляд блуждал. Он тянулся рукой к бластеру, но каждый раз промахивался.  
Дин дал ему глоток воды, всадил обезболивающий стим в вену, но это было скорее самоуспокоение.  
Можно было прикончить его прямо здесь, пересидеть бурю и привезти труп, но в заявке значилось "живым", мертвеца могли не оплатить.  
С тех пор как Дин сошёл с Пути, всё обернулось против него.  
Чертыхаясь, он вытащил слабо упиравшуюся, цель из-под скалы и погрузил на спидер. Навигатор говорил, что они в ста тридцати километрах…нет, в двухстах… нет, в ста пятидесяти километрах от Мос Пелго, компас сдох окончательно. И в Мос Пелго путь был теперь заказан, значит нужно обогнуть его, без остановки ехать до Мос Айсли… понять бы только, в какую сторону ехать.  
В смерти посреди песчаной бури нет никакой славы, но слава никогда не заботила Дина, и теперь, — меньше всего. Сейчас смерть казалась логичным продолжением позора, последним избавлением. Но и на избавление он не имел права, потому что ребёнок цеплялся за его плащ, высунув из сумки когтистую лапку.   
Нужно было двигаться. Хоть куда-нибудь.  
С каждой минутой буря мрачнела. Какое-то время солнца ещё провожали его, пытаясь согреть, но их силы иссякли, и наступила тьма.

***

На зубах хрустел песок, забивший воздушные фильтры, и Дину казалось, что он задыхается, тонет в ледяной воде. Пальцы, вцепившиеся в руль, отказывались разжиматься, белая крупа царапала визор, — снег, смешанный с песком, безжалостные острые кристаллы.  
Дин опустил голову, встречая их бескаром, и закрыл глаза. Зрение всё равно ничего не дало бы ему сейчас, не помогали ни фары, ни фонарь.   
Он пытался думать о Пути. О том, как мог бы искупить грех если выберется… но мысли, сделав круг, возвращались в тихий дом к пылающему очагу. Там было тепло. Там Кобб сидел рядом и качал головой, слушая его рассказ о песчаной буре.   
Там Одинокая звезда в маленьком окне. Её видно, если откинуться на подушку...

...шрам в форме звезды, такой уязвимый… как можно с честью носить знак позора?  
...но не было ничего позорного в том, что он снял шлем перед Коббом. В темноте или нет, какая разница. В этом не было ни опасности, ни унижения. Только доверие…

...и Кобб его предал. Без раскаяния, без понимания даже, без смысла и цели… 

Дин очнулся от того что начал заваливаться набок. И от того что детёныш требовательно дёргал его за рукав.

— Что?

Малыш высунулся из сумки, лапкой, всем телом вытягиваясь и показывая направление куда-то вбок.  
Дин пожал плечами и выровнял курс. Он не доверял больше себе, почему не довериться ребёнку?

***

К полудню стало окончательно ясно, что пыльная буря не пройдёт стороной.

Кобб заставил себя думать, что Дин внял здравому смыслу и просто вернулся в Мос Эйсли. Потому что если нет…

Кобб заставил себя думать, что не он отправил Дина и ребёнка на смерть. Упрямый Мандо со своей религией сам вырыл себе могилу. Никто не виноват. Никто не виноват.

Вечером, когда буря накрыла городок, он не выдержал и побрёл в Коптилку, надеясь застать Иссу-Ор. Фермеры требовали участия маршалов в каком-то земельном диспуте, надо было решить, вмешиваться или нет…  
На самом деле он просто не хотел быть один.

Ему повезло, Исса-Ор как раз вытряхивала песок из головной повязки. Напротив, за столом, Йоро тасовал колоду для пазаака. 

— Освобождение празднуете? — спросил Кобб, отряхиваясь на пороге и стаскивая с лица шарф. 

Йоро вздохнул.

— Домой сегодня уже не попаду. Хорошо если завтра. 

— Тогда у меня кое-что есть. — Кобб достал из-под стола видавшую виды камтону и быстро вбил код. Камтона раскрылась, показывая янтарную бутылку виски.

— Пьём на работе? Я думала ты занят со своим Мандо. — Исса-Ор снова надела повязку и достала из кармана баночку с бальзамом. Её повреждённый лекку реагировал на бурю так же, как колени Кобба. Она говорила, что бальзам не облегчает боль, но надо же хоть что-то делать; Кобб так же думал про пазаак и виски. 

— Мандо уехал по своим мандалорским делам.

— И ты отпустил его в такую погоду? Мстишь за броню что ли?

Она шутила. Но Коббу эта шутка была как удар в печень.  
Отправил его на смерть. Предатель. Предатель. Где же все твои хвалёные принципы, маршал?

— Он не дурак. Наверняка повернул в Мос Эйсли и сидит сейчас в какой-нибудь кантине.

Дин выскочил в панике. Да, это была мандалорская, хладнокровная паника, но...   
Что чувствуешь, когда тебе ломает жизнь тот, кому ты доверил самое ценное?

— Кобб? Что случилось?

Всё-таки не зря они с Иссой пуд соли сгрызли вместе.

— Я… обидел его. 

Прозвучало по-детски, но как ещё можно это назвать? 

— Послушай, родная, это уже не моя проблема. Если я снова увижу его, то извинюсь, но вряд ли он захочет видеть меня, так что давай просто выпьем за то чтобы это буря поскорее закончилась и сыграем в пазаак. Йоро, раздавай.

Исса промолчала, но от выпивки и карт не отказалась.   
Буря ревела и трясла ставни, в Коптилке было уютно. Электричество вырубилось, поэтому зажгли топливную лампу, и живой огонь снова напомнил Коббу о Дине.   
Если б не предательство, Дин сидел бы с ними четвёртым, а малыш под шумок ел бальзам Иссы из банки.

Когда дверь отъехала, и высокая фигура появилась в туче песка, Кобб первым вскочил, швырнув карты…  
Нет. Обознался.  
Тускен хлопнул по датчику, закрывая дверь, но остался стоять в проходе. Он заревел что-то, замахал руками, словно обещая расправу. Исса повернулась к Коббу.

— Это погонщики, они несколько суток брели через бурю. Просят разрешения отдохнуть в городе, набрать воды. Готовы меняться.

— Да… да, пускай. Пусть идут к Уиквэю, он собирался закупать мясо… нет, подожди.— Кобб стиснул кулаки. — Можешь… спросить его о Мандо?

Исса поднесла раскрытые ладони к лицу и издала несколько гортанных звуков. Тускен тут же ответил.

— Они встретили Мандо днём, он ехал навстречу шторму.

— Понятно, — ответил Кобб и отодвинул стакан. — Хорошо.

Дальнейший путь лежал перед ним, прямой и ясный.

— Кобб! — Исса вскочила чтобы его удержать. — Кобб, даже не думай!

Он и не думал. Он знал.

***  
Броню они с Дином склепали на совесть. Вся электроника работала исправно, даже тепло сохранялось, пока спидер не въехал, рыча, в снежный буран, беснующийся посреди бури.  
Мандалорцы умеют выживать везде. Только на это Кобб и надеялся.  
Но что если Дин не считал себя больше мандалорцем? Что если…

— Нет… нет. Все хотят жить. — У Кобба зубы стучали от холода. — И он хочет. Давай, Мандо, борись, а я тебя отогрею, обещаю. В шлеме, без шлема… только живи, ублюдок ты высокомерный! 

Он ругался, подзуживая себя, но в непроглядной холодной тьме не было ни одной живой тени, ни одного звука кроме шороха песка и снега по шлему.   
Словно пустыня погребла Дина, и глупого маршала тоже грозилась похоронить.

— Мандо!

Кричать было бесполезно, мотор спидера всё равно ревел громче. Если буря позволит, он и так услышит…

— Эээй! Мандо!

"Вернись, пожалуйста. Я заварил, мне и расхлёбывать, но тебя я не брошу, как ты мог подумать, что я тебя брошу... что-нибудь придумаем вместе"...

— Дин!

Что-то стиснуло вдруг его плечо железной хваткой, потянуло вниз. 

Он заглушил мотор и чуть не рассмеялся от облегчения. Блуждали друг от друга в какой-то паре метров, как идиоты! 

— Маршал...

— Ехать можешь?!

— Что?!

— Можешь ехать?! Давай за мной!

Теперь каждый метр давался ему легко. Дин держался рядом, но его мотало в седле. Наверное он не разжал руки только потому что перчатки примёрзли к рулю.

Когда они вернулись наконец в город, он слез со спидера и указал на странный тюк, притороченный к седлу.

— Деваронец. Ему нужен врач…

— А тебе и малышу? Вас тоже сильно потрепало.

Дин не ответил. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и только по безвольно повисшей голове Кобб понял, что он в обмороке.

***

Наверное он умер. Потому что, моргнув, выпал из тьмы и ледяного холода пустыни в тепло, к багровым отсветам очага. И Кобб был рядом, спрашивал его о чём-то, словно между ними ничего не случилось. И ребёнок…

— Где ребёнок?

— Наелся и спит. И твой деваронец тоже в порядке, жить будет и принесёт тебе много кредитов. — Кобб сидел рядом на постели, но не прикасался. — Я снял с тебя броню, но шлем не трогал, и доктору запретил. Не знаю, поможет ли это, но… прости.

Дин сел, едва справившись с головокружением.   
Кобб заслуживал ненависти и презрения. Но у Дина не было ни того ни другого.  
Он снял шлем, ожидая, что из-под него сейчас высыпется тонна песка, но ничего не случилось. Только Кобб смотрел на него поражённо, будто впервые видел.  
И… любовался.

— Ты что делаешь, Мандо? Я думал вам нельзя…

— Это уже не имеет значения. Я сошёл с Пути. Этого не исправить.

Да, он мог надеть шлем найти племя, умолчать о Коббе... никто не узнал бы. Но эта ложь отравит всю его жизнь.

— Послушай, ты ни с чего не сходил. Ты даже не знал, что я смотрю, и это только моя ви…

— Нет. Ночью я снял перед тобой шлем, потому что хотел. Я отвечал за все последствия и снял его сам. В темноте или нет, не важно. Я сделал выбор и теперь мне жить с ним.

Дин отвернулся. Он не знал, что происходит с его лицом, когда он не носит шлема. Ему казалось, что он выдаёт Коббу больше, чем хотел. Иначе какого крайта тот касается его ладони, переплетает пальцы...

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость, Кобб.

Он даже голос с трудом контролировал. И так устал… это ведь тоже было видно?

— Я тебя и не жалею. Но рад что ты здесь, со мной и жив. Вот и всё. Поэтому я тебя трогаю, уж прости. Хочу удостовериться.

— Я жив. Для чего-то.

Они оба молчали. Кобб гладил его ладонь большим пальцем снова и снова, почему-то это успокаивало.

— Что будешь делать теперь? Просто скажи и я всё для тебя…мы что-нибудь придумаем!

— Я буду искать искупление. Если оно для меня возможно.

— А пока ты не нашёл его… — Кобб осторожно коснулся его затылка. 

Дин мотнул головой, сбрасывая руку.

— Ты не понимаешь…

— Как это для тебя серьёзно? Что уж тут непонятного? Когда ты забрал у меня броню, я думал, что перестану быть маршалом. Люди перестанут мне доверять, я снова стану просто погонщиком бант… но не доспех меня сделал тем, кто я есть. Ты это всегда ты. 

В словах Кобба была своя правда, правда обычного, даже может быть хорошего человека. Но всё-таки он не понимал.

— Я зря остался.

— Что-то ты юлишь, не похоже на тебя. — Кобб наклонился, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Давай проясним. Ты пойдёшь за искуплением, Мандо. Так? Ну тогда скажи, что это стыд, — потратить свой Путь на то чтобы перепихнуться один раз с погонщиком бант! 

Дин молчал. Врать не имело смысла, но он не знал, как сказать правду.

— Я не стыжусь. И это меня пугает, — наконец признался он. 

Что если искупления не будет? Кем он станет тогда? И кто такой Дин Джарин, если не мандалорец?

Кобб помолчал.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, Мандо. И будь я проклят, если это не пугает меня так же сильно как радует. 

— Дин. Не Мандо. 

Кобб коротко рассмеялся. Он тоже выглядел смертельно усталым.

— Нет, ты Мандо. Это твоя суть, в шлеме или без шлема. 

Дин не поверил ему, но промолчал. Что толку говорить? Завтра он отправится в дорогу, искать потерянную часть себя. Зная, что всё зря, что та часть навсегда осталась в Мос Пелго.   
Та часть, что целовала Кобба и ласкала шрам под воротом его рубашки, и не хотела ничего другого, и не заслуживала ничего большего.

— Слушай, сейчас не время, но... в пустыне… как ты понял, в какую сторону ехать? — прошептал Кобб, оглаживая его скулы, губы, подборобок.

Дин закрыл глаза и вновь коснулся шрама, запоминая наощупь.

— Одинокая звезда вывела.


End file.
